


Cufflinks

by AutisticConnor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor, Comedy, Some Fluff, gavin is a dumbass but that's why we love him, gavin refers to androids with it pronouns for a while, there's gonna be a little bit of angst and hurt/comfort at the end, what did i tell you guys about assuming every connor i write as autistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticConnor/pseuds/AutisticConnor
Summary: Gavin accidentally handcuffs himself to Connor and multiple incidents ensue.





	Cufflinks

“Open up, Detroit police!” Connor shouted at an apartment door.

Gavin Reed hated every part of this. He already hated working cases with Anderson and his doll, but Hank just _had_ to be sick and leave Gavin alone with the half of the duo he hated the most.

Connor glanced at Gavin. He waved his hand half-heartedly in a _sure, whatever_ gesture. Connor kicked in the door, brandishing its brand new gun. If it were up to Gavin, the thing still wouldn’t be allowed to even use firearms, but Hank fought tooth and nail with Fowler for hours for it to the point where Fowler accepted because he just didn’t want to hear anything else about it.

Something scuffled deeper inside the apartment. Gavin retrieved his gun as well, pushing past Connor and into the hallway. This suspect was an android, AC700, supposedly an accomplice to a recent robbery. Connor had been sure to lecture Gavin on all the features and capabilities of the model on the way to the apartment, including how as a human he’d be at a disadvantage during a chase because as an exercise the AC700 was designed to be able to keep up with even high speed runners. Gavin was just upset he’d have to treat it better to get it to the station.

Connor grabbed the collar of Gavin’s jacket right before he stepped over the threshold of a door. He almost snapped at the RK800, but it pointed to fresh scuff marks on the wooden floor leading to the right side of the door. Ah.

Gavin charged in, the heavy dresser missing him by just a few inches. He whipped around to find the AC700 that had tried to push it onto him.

“Nice try, tin can.” He grabbed its wrist. “We’re taking you back to the station.

Connor stepped in after him, eyes scanning over the environment. “That’s interesting…”

“What, that this thing came up with such a stupid plan to try and get rid of me?”

“No,” Connor said curtly. He pointed to the walls. “He’s written a lot on the wall in various codes. ASCII, Caesar cypher, Vigenère, just to name a few.” It turned from Gavin to study the various numbers and letters scrawled onto the wallpaper. 

“J-Just let go of me and I’ll follow you,” The AC700 promised, squirming in his grasp. 

“Nice try, Detective Encyclopedia over there told me how fast you guys are, I’m not letting you go. In fact…” He looked down at his belt for his handcuffs. “I’m gonna make sure you can’t run anywhere without me.” It managed to twist out of his grasp. “Hey! Give me your hand back or I swear to God I’ll shoot you in the foot.”

“That would cause you to have to fill out a lot of extra paperwork.” Connor said absentmindedly. 

“I’ll deal with it,” Gavin snarled. A hand was placed hesitantly back into his and Gavin slapped handcuffs around both their wrists before it could pull back again.

“Detective Reed.” Connor said slowly.

“What?”

“Why did you handcuff me?”

“I didn't, I-” He looked down. Son of a _bitch_. Instead of the black sleeve of the AC700 being attached to his wrist, he saw the cuff of Connor’s leather jacket. “Why didn’t you stop me?!”

“I was analyzing and decrypting the writing on the wall!”.

Gavin pinched his nose with his free hand and then reached into his pocket. “Alright, it’s fine, I’ll just get the key and-” As he was reaching for the lock with the key, the android lunged forward and grabbed it from his hand before immediately spinning around and sprinting for the window. “Stop it!”

Connor broke off running before Gavin was ready, causing him to crash to the floor with a yelp and drag Connor down with him due to the new handcuff situation. He groaned, rolling onto his hands and knees.

“Detective Reed, you need to get up, the suspect is getting away.”

“Just give me a sec, I-”

“No time.”

Just as fast as he had fallen down, Connor was hauling Gavin to his feet and essentially throwing him out the window. “Holy shit!” He barely managed to land on his feet. The grated metal of the fire escape shook under their weight. Connor began to climb over the rail.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Gavin yelled.

“It’s faster if I go down this way, I might be able to cut them-”

“We’re attached at the wrist now, dipshit, and I can’t do that!”

Connor cursed softly under his breath, swinging his leg back over and rushing for the stairs. Gavin was able to keep up enough to prevent both of them from tumbling to the ground this time.

The android reached the bottom of the fire escape far before they managed to, shoving people aside as it ran down the street. Once at the bottom, Connor took exactly have a second to process which direction it had ran in before taking off like a shot once again.

“Slow down, I can’t keep up with you!” Gavin shouted.

Connor rewarded that comment with a sharp tug on the handcuffs. “And I could be moving faster if you weren’t tied to me, but here we are!”

Connor veered into an alley, narrowly avoiding throwing Gavin into the corner of the building. If Gavin got so much as a scratch he was going to sue Hank and he shitty android.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Gavin panted as they reached the fence the AC700 had climbed over. “Can’t we circle the block?”

“ _No_.” Connor scooped up Gavin and threw him over his shoulder like a rag doll, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Put me down you oversized, glorified _can opener_!”

Connor ignored this, scaling the fence and running once again. His speed even with Gavin draped on his shoulder like a shawl was a demonstration of his true, mechanical nature. If it were anyone else, they would have lost the AC700 as soon as it leapt out that window.

“I can’t see anything except your stupid ass, what’s going on?!”

“The suspect is making a run for the train station.” Connor reported. “At our current rate we may be able to-” He stopped.

“Hey, coffee machine, what just happened?”

“He’s turning into another alley. My internal map says it’s a dead end, but he should be able to access that too so-”

“Just go after it! It’s probably on the fritz or something!”

“Okay.” Connor sounded skeptical.

Gavin jerked his head to the side to avoid almost being pulled into the corner of the wall _again_. That prevention of pain didn’t last long as he was suddenly on the ground, Connor lying over his legs.

“What the fuck?” Gavin shoved Connor off as the AC700 ran back into the street and disappeared around the corner. He attempted to get up and continue the chase, but Connor’s dead weight on the handcuffs kept him from moving all that far. “The hell are you doing?”

Connor blinked rapidly, LED circling a frantic yellow. “I’m okay.”

“I don’t care.” The LED turned red for a fraction of a second. “What just happened?”

“He tripped me,” Connor sat up. “I hit my head, and the force briefly stunned my processors.”

“You lost it because it _tripped_ you like in some damn cartoon?”

“You’re the one who told me to go to the alleyway when I said it was suspicious!”

Gavin growled, running a hand down his face. “We’ve definitely lost it now. Let’s get back to the station so we can get a key to get these cuffs off.”

“I’m afraid it won’t be that simple.”

“...Why?”

Connor held up his wrist. “The keyholes seem to have been damaged in our chase. Possibly from us falling on them.”

Gavin glanced at them. It was right about one thing, the cuffed looked a little bit mangled. It’d certainly be difficult getting a key into the misshapen keyholes. “Alright, then what do you suggest we do?”

Connor seemed to ponder this for a moment. “Put your palm on the ground.”

Tentatively, Gavin did as it said. Connor placed its hand against the ground as well then pulled out its gun and pointed it at the handcuffs’ chain in one fluid motion. Gavin yelped, yanking his hand back towards his chest and pulling Connor’s along in the process.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“I’m going to sever the chain by shooting it.”

“You’re going to shoot my fucking hand!”

“I have impeccable aim.”

“Okay just…” Gavin wracked his brain for something to delay Connor firing a gun aimed way too close to his hand. “What about shrapnel, huh? The bits of the chain might hurt either of us.”

Connor paused. Its LED flickered yellow. “That is a small possibility.”

Okay, it was a start. “Let’s just go to the station and see what the can do for now, okay?”

Silence. Connor grabbed one of the drawstrings of his jacket to chew on, something he’d been doing recently when he got stressed and didn’t have that stupid coin on him. “Okay.”

This was going to be a long day and Gavin hadn’t even had any coffee this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so I wrote this trope bc i was in a mood for a comedy series but also Gavin getting a redemption arc. This is the only thing my brain wants to think about, so sorry I haven't been like putting out a whole lot of content.
> 
> Comments allow me to live another day
> 
> Come ask me questions/send requests over @autistic-connor on Tumblr!


End file.
